Spunky, Come Home
Spunky, Come Home is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, Cartoonlover and Magic-is-cute. Premise After failing to find a love interest, Spunky calls it quits from the Mink Gang and runs away. Fearing for her safety, the heroes start a search party to find her. Plot Part One (At the puppy pound, Gamma is training Slushy, Topsy, Zany, Rosy, Turvy, Winky, Anchor, Pencil, Gordon, the PoundRaizers, and Igor at the dojo.) Gamma: Now, are you ready for today's lesson? (Howler rushes in, howling frantically.) Gamma: Howler? What's wrong? Howler: Spunky's gone! (Gamma gets a horrified look on his face.) Gamma: What?! Igor: Spunky's gone?! Slushy: How is she gone?! Howler: I don't know. I tried calling her store, but her assistant said she hasn't been there all day. (Nose Marie rushes in.) Nose Marie: She left a letter. (Nose Marie opens it and reads the letter.) Nose Marie: (Reading the letter) Dear everybody, after being denied twice of having a lover of my own, I decided that I'm quitting the gang for good. Don't worry about me. I figured that since I can't get myself a boyfriend, what's the point of being around you guys anymore? Goodbye forever, Samantha Paola Jefferson, aka Spunky. PS, Gloomy, if you're reading this letter, I hope you break your neck for breaking my heart. (Everyone has sad looks on their faces.) Winky: I better call Uncle Sarge and his gang. They'll know what to do. Gamma: Good idea. (Winky rushes to the phone and dials the number. Gloomy picks up.) Gloomy's voice: Yo, this is Gloomy. What can I do ya for? Winky: Gloomy, I need to talk to Uncle Sarge. Gloomy's voice: Winky, I don't think this is a good time. Sarge is having a rotten morning. Winky: But Spunky ran away! Gloomy's voice: (shocked)What?! She's gone?! Winky: You need to tell Sarge. Gloomy's voice: Got it. (Gloomy hangs up.) Gamma: I'll go tell Holly and Cooler about this. Slushy, you tell the others the news and gather them outside the pound. Slushy: Got it. Gamma: (Thinking) Spunky, where are you? (Not far from the farmlands, Spunky is sleeping under a tree.) Spunky: (mumbling in sleep) No, you take out the trash. (Spunky then scratches her head with her toes.) Spunky: (mumbling) Oh, thank you. My head's been itching since this morning. (Spunky wakes up and looks at her toes.) Spunky: Yikes. Something tells me that I should have taken my nail polish with me. (Spunky then sits up and yawns.) Spunky: I wonder if I did the right thing. (Lays on her side) Of course I did the right thing. None of the guys would want to be my boyfriend. I got turned down by Gloomy and Howard. (Becomes bitter) Who needs those jerks anyway! I don't need to be their friend. I have done the right thing and I will never come back. (Spunky's stomach starts growling.) Spunky: I'm hungry. I wonder if there are any taco places around here? (Back at the pound, all of the heroes gather near the gates.) Gamma: The reason why I called you all here is because one of the nine members of the Mink Gang, Spunky, has gone missing. We need your help to find Spunky before something happens to her. We must search everywhere. Now we need to split up into teams of eight. Sarge: Why did she leave? This is unlike her! Cooler: I heard that she left because her heart was broken. Sarge: A broken heart? What do you mean by that? Cooler: She couldn't find herself a lover. That's why she split. I kinda feel sorry for her. She has no boyfriend of her own. Gamma: All right, enough with the chit chat. Find Spunky! (Meanwhile, Spunky is seen walking around the road carrying a backpack and a suitcase. She then spies a young man and his trio of dogs playing instruments.) Spunky: Maybe they know where a nearby restaurant is. (Spunky goes by them.) Spunky: Excuse me. (The four musicians notice Spunky.) Spunky: Do you know where the next taco stand is? Man: Yeah. Just walk straight until you find the café, then turn right twice and there it is. Spunky: Thanks. (Spunky walks away as the man and his dogs resume their music. Meanwhile, Sarge, Smokey, Gloomy, Buffy, Stuffy, Jazzy, Sparky, and Twitchy are searching for Spunky at the downtown area.) Sarge: Spunky! Where are you? Twitchy: Please come back! (Smokey notices Gloomy, who has a guilty look on his face while cleaning his sunglasses.) Smokey: Gloomy? What's wrong? Gloomy: I believe it's my fault that Spunky ran away. Smokey: What do you mean by that? Gloomy: Ever since I told her that I wasn't interested in her, she became more and more angrier on the inside. Last night, I heard her crying in her bedroom. I checked to see what's wrong and the next thing that happened, she cursed at me and threw hot sauce in my face. (Sarge takes notice of Gloomy as well.) Sarge: Did you reveal the fact that you're not interested in romance in a gentle way? Gloomy: Yeah, I did. But, I don't feel right now that she ran away. I just hope Holly, Cooler and the rest of the gang are having better luck than us. (In another part, TJ, Zany, Rosy, Elaine, Momo, Violet, Igor, and Colette are near a restaurant. TJ just got done talking on the phone.) TJ: I just talked to the police. Hopefully, they'll find her. Rosy: Where do you think she could be? TJ: To be honest, I don't know. (The group leaves. Spunky enters eating a taco.) Spunky: Mmm. Good stuff. But... they were no better than Sarge's or Sparky's... who am I kidding?! I don't miss that gigantic blowhard or that pint-sized lunatic! (Spunky checks her watch.) Spunky; I wonder what kind of movies are playing? (Elsewhere, Gamma, Topsy, Cooler, Turvy, Winky, Holly, Anchor, and Pix are also looking for Spunky.) Anchor: Any luck, uncle Gamma? Gamma: Hardly. I would have used my cybernetic eye and puppy power to find Spunky, but I don't have enough energy because I was up all night making a new robot. Winky: You don't suppose if Spunky running away has anything to do with Gloomy telling her off, do you, Sensei Gamma? Gamma: I'm afraid so. Gloomy told me all about it. Were you angry when he admitted to you that he's not interested in romance? Winky: No, Sensei Gamma. I moved on. That's why I'm dating Pix. Gamma: I wouldn't be surprised if Spunky would react harshly toward Gloomy. She used to love him with all her heart. Pix: She did? I didn't know that. Cooler: Maybe we can help her. Gamma: In the state she's in, I'm not sure. (Later, Spunky is near the movie theater.) Spunky: Ooh. They're playing the My Very Miserable Life movie. How I love that show! (Spunky goes inside. Marcus, Michelle, Witty, Charlemange, Zigzag, Starburst, McWhisker, and Whopper enter.) Marcus: She's not at the mall either. Zigzag: She has to be around the place somewhere. Witty: Let's go inside that theater. Surely, she must be inside. Part Two (Inside the theater, Spunky is watching the movie.) Spunky: I gotta put that in my Prank Book. Movie(Woman): That should teach you to try to sell a useless magazine subscription to me, you cad! (Inside the movie, a man enters.) Man: Is there something wrong, Erica? Erica: Waldo, there is a secret I must reveal to you. Waldo: What is it, Erica? Erica: You see, I am a divorcee. Waldo: A divorcee? Erica: Yes. I was married to the world famous game hunter, Sir Lester Dorchester. He was a kind man, just like you. However, I soon learned that he was a poacher and quickly filed a divorce on him. I cannot love a man who hunts endangered animals. (Spunky starts to cry.) Spunky: Boy, am I glad I decided to give up on the Mink Gang. Waldo(Off-screen): Erica, I am an animal lover. And I will do my beat to protect you from Lester. (Marcus and his group enter.) Marcus: (Quietly) She must be in here somewhere. Spunky: That voice sounds familiar. Erica(Off-screen): Waldo, since we first met at Chichibu, I always dreamed of marrying you. Waldo(Off-screen): Alas, Erica, there is something I must tell you. Erica(Off-screen): What's that? Witty: (Quietly) Samantha? Where are you? (Spunky notices Marcus' group and quickly puts on a disguise to look old. Charlemange notices her and walks up to her.) Charlemange: Excuse me, miss, have you seen a girl mink? She looks like this. (Charlemange pulls a photo of Spunky out of her pocket and shows the disguised Spunky.) Spunky(shaky, high-pitched voice): No. I'm sorry, dearie. I haven't seen your friend. Charlemange(disappointed): Ok, Thanks anyway. (Charlemange leaves. Spunky takes off her disguise and giggles.) Spunky: And they say I'm stupid. Charlemagne: She's not in here, Marcus. Marcus: (Depressed) I'm worried about her. She could end up hurt, or worse... She could end up dead. Come on. Let's look somewhere else. (The gang leaves.) Spunky(quiet, singsong voice): I'm right he-ere. (Normal while chuckling) Idiots. Luckily for me, the manager made sure that I have the theater all to myself. (Leans back in her chair and rests her feet on the chair in front of her) Ah. The manager was also kind enough to give me her nail polish. (Spunky then begins to paint her toenails.) Waldo (Off-screen): The confession is that I'm dying of pneumonia. (Spunky starts crying again.) Spunky: He's dying of pneumonia and I don't know what it is! Erica: (Off-screen) Oh, what should I do? Spunky: (Crying) Oh, this is just saddening! (Outside the theater, Marcus and his group meet up with Sarge's group.) Marcus: Any luck? Smokey: No. Gloomy: It's all my fault. Why did I tell her that I wasn't interested in her? Stuffy: Well, she was pestering you a lot. Gloomy: (Glaring at Stuffy, angrily) You're not helping. Stuffy: Just saying. (Gamma and his group enter.) Gamma: Did you find her? Sarge: No, but we can't stop. Gamma: She could be anywhere. We'll have to resort to drastic measures. I'll tear the entire town apart to find Spunky! It's time for us to up the ante on the rescue mission. Sarge: No, we must not be hasty, Sensei Gamma. That could turn the people of Poundsville against us. Gamma: What else can I suggest? It will be too late by the time we hesitate. Marcus: Hear Sarge out, please. What do you think we should do, Sarge? Sarge: Maybe it would help if we put on disguises and search for her. That way, we could spot her and she wouldn't recognize us. Charlemagne: I don't know if that will work, Sarge. Suppose if she outsmarts us by disguising herself? She took a lot of lessons from Wendy. Sarge: We'll just have to hope and do our best. Gamma: Well, let's hope your plan works, my student. (Everyone goes back to the Pound, then return in all sorts of ingenious disguises. Gamma is dressed in samurai get-up and conceals his face with a Japanese mask. Sarge is wearing a cloak and dark sunglasses.) Gamma: All right! Spread out once more. (The gang leaves. Spunky enters, brushing away her tears.) Spunky: That movie was the best. Now, where should I head next? (Spunky sees the coffee shop.) Spunky: Yeah. Stuffy and Buffy told me about that place. (thinks) I guess I kinda miss them. They didn't hurt me in any way. I hardly even interacted with them. (Spunky goes inside. Sarge and Gamma enter.) Sarge: If I were Spunky, I would head inside the coffee shop for a glass of root beer. Gamma: Buffy and Stuffy always get her root beer from there. (Sarge and Gamma follow Spunky inside. Spunky is sitting on a chair. A waitress enters.) Spunky: I'll have a glass of your finest root beer. Waitress: Yes, ma'am. Just a moment. Gamma: Now, remember, we must act natural. The last thing we want is to blow our cover. Sarge: Yes, Sensei Gamma. (The two search for a moment. Spunky sits at her table working on a crossword book.) Spunky: Hmm. An eleven letter word meaning "life of the party". Sarge(thinking): Hey, I know that voice. (Gamma and Sarge stop searching and see Spunky.) Gamma: (Whispering) It's her! Remember, natural. Sarge: Okay, Sensei Gamma. (Gamma and Sarge walk toward Spunky.) Gamma: (In a low, British accent) How de do, madam. (Spunky notices Gamma and Sarge, not recognizing them.) Spunky: Who are you? Gamma: I am... Pooh Bah. This is my friend, Hank. Sarge: (Nasally) How de do, miss. Gamma: We heard that you quit the Mink Gang. Is that true? Spunky: Yes, no thanks to that heartless jerk, Gloomy. Sarge: We don't mean to be intrusive, but why do you hate Gloomy? Spunky: That monster broke my heart. Gamma: Goodness, we are very sorry about your plight. Sarge: It appears that this Gloomy character was not very nice. Spunky: You're darn right he wasn't nice! I just wanted to be his girlfriend and he's like (deep voice and air quotes) "I'm not into you." Sarge: Is there anything we can do to make you feel better? Spunky: Well, if you could tell me where I could find a therapist to help me put love out of my mind. Sarge: Well, I'm not sure about that. Spunky: What do you mean? Gamma: Well, there are plenty of fish in the sea. Why bother falling in love with Gloomy? There are plenty of singles who are ten times better than him. Sarge: Come to think of it, why did you like Gloomy in the first place? Spunky: Do you really want to know? Gamma: Yes, dear madam. Part Three Spunky: Well, you see, three years ago, I heard that Holly's Puppy Pound was opening new spots for the Mink Gang Division and me and my three friends want to join. It was then that I fell in love with Gloomy. Sarge: Well, well... Spunky: Then, I tried to impress him and get him to like me, but then he says he's not interested in me. Gamma: I see. Well, do you think he said it in a violent way? Or was he gentle with it? Spunky: Well, he wasn't exactly mean. It was actually more like "Sorry, but I'm not into romance.". He didn't say "Get a life!" or something like that. Sarge: Is it true? Spunky: Yes. But, in some ways, I felt like he slapped me across the face. Sarge: Well, getting turned down never feels good, but what's dwelling on it gonna get you? Spunky: (Looking guilty) Well.... I don't know. Gamma: I am pretty sure that this Gloomy character did not mean any harm. Maybe your advances just made him a little uncomfortable. Spunky: I see. Do you two have any advice, Hank and Pooh Bah? Sarge: Sorry, but I'm not a romantic guy. Gamma: Nor I. However, we have heard rumors that someone else can give you advice. Spunky: Really? Who? Sarge: Well, here's the address. (Sarge hands a piece of paper to Spunky.) Gamma: Meet us there. Then we will show you. (Gamma and Sarge leave.) Spunky: I wonder what this address is? (Cut to outside.) Sarge: I just hope she comes. Gamma: Well, I have a good question for you. Is that the right address you gave her? Sarge: Yes. You know how much attention I give to details. Gamma: All right. Now, we should tell the others to gather at the location and hide. Sarge: Understood, Sensei. (Sarge and Gamma leave. Spunky enters.) Spunky: This address looks familiar. It may be a trick. In fact, this is the same address! (Spunky tears the paper up.) Spunky: I'm no dummy. I know what this address is and I am certainly not going there. (Spunky was about to go back inside the cafe.) Spunky: I don't need those jerks. I don't need anyone. But then again... I know what they might be up to. If it's a trick to get me to come back, I quit. But what if they're just trying to help me? (Spunky thinks for a minute, then reluctantly walks to the place.) Spunky: I know this place. It looks familiar. I wonder if it's... (Shaking her head) They're all hiding. Okay, guys. I know you're all hiding. Come on out. It's not funny. I know what you're guys are thinking: "Golly gee with sprinkles and a cherry on top, maybe if we force her to change her mind, then she come back to the Mink Gang". Now, listen up and listen good. Just because I'm as stupid as Dumbo, that doesn't mean that I should be taken advantage of. I may change my mind on love naturally, but I am not going back to those taco stuffing jerks. So, goodbye to you and farewell to thee! (Spunky started to leave.) Spunky: Why should I listen to Pooh-Bah and Hank? They know nothing about what happened. They're not my friends. It's none of their business. Then again... (Spunky gets an idea and smirks.) Spunky: (Pulling out an air horn) If they can trick me, then I can trick them too. (Spunky rushes inside the place.) Spunky: Okay, you nitwits! Two can play at this game! (Spunky blasts the air horn.) Spunky: Come on out! (Blasts the air horn) I know you're hiding! (Blasts the air horn again) You won't make me go back to those jerks! (Blasts it a third time) Guess it takes a bunch of... (blasts it a fourth time) to get me to come back! You're all no good... (blasts it five times) And I got a few words for you, you nutcases! You're the most.... (blasts It a dozen times.) Well, what do you have to say to that? (Everyone else comes out, covering their ears.) Spunky: That's what you nitwits get for trying to trick me! Now, were you trying to force me to forget or not? Gamma: No, we want you back. Spunky: Nice try, but I'm not going to fall for that. Not one bit. Gamma: Spunky, this is no trick. Spunky: You guys know nothing of what I went through since I got dumped. Did Pooh-Bah and Hank send you here? If they did, I'll give those two a piece of my mind... whatever that means. Gamma: No. We care about you and we want you to come back. We didn't mean to hurt you. Spunky: Sure you do. I, for one, don't believe a word you say. I am not coming back. Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist Category:Fan made episodes starring Spunky Category:Fan made episodes starring Gamma